


In the Night

by Thegirlthatspinsincircles



Category: Oukamocha
Genre: I almost killed you sorry, M/M, Oukamocha - Freeform, Vampire AU, demon hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlthatspinsincircles/pseuds/Thegirlthatspinsincircles
Summary: One's a hunter who hunts unruly creatures of the night, One's a vampire.Things get complicated when one almost kills the other.





	1. Night jobs

_Bang_. The werewolf fell to the ground after being shot in the heart. Ouka walked over to the body and gave it a quick look over. He had a mask over his mouth and nose to protect his face and to try and cover his identity. He took out his phone and took a picture of the body, slowly turning back into his human form.

He put the gun back in his backpack and he heard his phone.

_Your kill has been received and approved by our moderators. Your pay will be transferred immediately. There are currently no more missions in your area._

Ouka sighed happily and sat on the ground. He took his mask off.

“Thank god.” Ouka said to himself. He looked up at the sky. Dawn was beginning to break. “I’d better get home. Nothing else to do…” Ouka slowly walked back home, tired.

 

 

When he got to his house, he almost fell on the couch and went to sleep. The werewolf was one of the hardest hunts he’s ever done. It was even more than that vampire who brought his entire harem with him. He went to his bedroom and put his Backpack full of weapons in the closet, then he went to the bathroom to take a shower and tried to open the door, it was locked. He knocked on the door.

“Aaron, are you in there?” Ouka called out.

“Yeah! Give me a sec!” Aaron replied.

“Just hurry up, I wanna take a shower.”

Aaron opened up the door and planted a quick kiss on Ouka’s lips. Ouka gave a quick smile.

“Did you just get home?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah.” Ouka said tiredly. “Long night.”

“Okay, I’m done in here.” He left out the bathroom and went into the bedroom. Ouka went inside and took his shower. After he got done, He want in the bed and flopped on the bed. Aaron wrapped his Arm around Ouka’s back and kissed him.

“Guess the night shift was tough this night huh?” Aaron asked. Ouka told Aaron a lie that he was working the night shift at a 24 hour art gallery in the city, not hunting the demons of the night.

“Yeah…” Ouka replied quietly. “Work was okay for you?” Both of them had “jobs” During the night. Although, Ouka had no idea what Aaron did, but he didn’t mind, seeing they would be back home around the same time.

“Yeah…Same old, same old. I’m tired though.”

“Likewise… Night. Love you.” Ouka said tiredly.

“Love you too.” Aaron said back and fell asleep.

 

They both woke up around 3 p.m. Ouka woke up and opened the curtants. Aaron yelled and pulled the covers over his head.

“Sorry I forgot!” Ouka quickly shut them.

“It’s fine…”

“Do you want something to eat?”

“I’m okay…”

“Alright.”

This is how it was. Both of them come home around dawn, sleep until the late afternoon or early evening, Go out and do their “jobs”, Rinse and repeat. When it was about 7 p.m or so and getting dark outside. Aaron was getting ready for his “job”, Ouka was drawing and he looked up at Aaron about to leave.

“Heading out?” Ouka asked.

“Yep. I’ll see you later, Love you.” He planted a quick kiss on Ouka’s lips and left out the door. Ouka sighed happily and went back to drawing.

Another hour later, Ouka heard his phone buzz. He looked at it. It was the app that helped him find the monsters.

_There is a new target available in your area!_

He opened the app to get information on the thing of the night. It was a vampire. He went upstairs and got his backpack containing his hunting tools while reading the app.

_Less than 70 miles away from your location. Target has been seen over 50 times feeding and killing innocents. This will be a fairly easy kill if approached quietly, because it may attack upon feeling threatened._

_Known weaknesses: Crosses, Holy water, and Garlic._

_Bounty: 6500 Usd_

 Once Ouka was suited up, he put the mask over his face and accepted the job.

_Target is 50 miles from your current location. We are tracking the target as it moves according to known locations from our users, and from our own personal tracking system. Get moving!_

Ouka ran out the door and into the night, looking at his phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He got close to the target in the middle of the city and his phone buzzed again. He looked at it.

_You are close to your target! Try and use a stealthy approach if possible!_

Ouka thought for a little bit and decided he would try and kill it by hitting it from the top of building so that it would pin it to a building, then he would go and cut its head off, burn it’s body, toss the ashes into ocean, job done. He looked around and went to the top of the building. Once he go to the roof, he pulled out a crossbow that had a wooden steak loaded in it. He set himself up on the roof and set up his shot.

He saw the target slowly walk by, his phone went crazy with notifications from the app. He put his phone on silent but his hands back on the crossbow. Its hands where covered in blood.

_“Guess he already got someone.”_ Ouka said to himself.

It was walking over with a slumped posture. Ouka took aim quietly looked at the scope on the crossbow. He put his finger on the trigger and exhaled. Then, unexpectedly, the target looked directly at Ouka. Ouka got a closer look at its face,he gasped jumped back a little.

 

It was Aaron, his mouth covered in blood from a fresh kill.


	2. The Truth hurts

Ouka lowered his crossbow and shook his head in denial.

_No, No, it’s not him._ Ouka said to himself. _It’s not him…it just looked him. Let’s just hurry and take the shot so I can get paid._

Ouka put the crossbow back on the edge of the building and looked back in the scope. The target vanished. Ouka cursed under his breath and looked around to see if he could find it. Nothing. He put the crossbow in its original place and it was covered in black.

He looked up and Aaron was right in front him, hovering, glaring down at him, bright red eyes and hissing. Ouka jumped back and fell on his ass. He crawled away on his ass using his hands and legs. Aaron landed on the edge of the building he was about to shoot him at walked towards Ouka, hissing.

“STAY BACK! DON’T MAKE ME KILL YOU!” Ouka yelled.

Aaron just kept walking towards him. Ouka reached into his bag and pulled out a can of Holy water that was in a mace can. It worked just like a can of mace, but instead of whatever was in mace, it was holy water.

_I’m sorry._ Ouka said to himself and sprayed the holy water on Aaron.

Aaron screamed when it made contact with him. His skin burned and smoke wafted from his body. He vanished in a cloud of dark smoke and Ouka dropped the can next to him and covered his head in this arms and knees. He took out his phone and opened the app and canceled the hunt

_Uh-oh! Is there any reason why you had to cancel your hunt?_

Ouka just selected “Target was too difficult”.

_We’re sorry to hear that! We’ll adjust your settings so you’ll receive easier targets in the future. There are currently 8 more targets in your area, would you like to continue hunting?_

Ouka selected no and closed the app. He climbed off the building and took his mask off, fighting the urge to cry. He rubbed his face and ran back to his house, feeling betrayed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron reappeared in an alleyway holding his right arm. He put his back on a wall and sat down, his back still pressed against the wall. His face and right arm still burning from the holy water. A good portion of his face and his right arm looked like he was caught in a fire and was severely burned.

_Who the fuck was that?!_ Aaron said to himself. _Fucking asshole almost killed me! God dammit… It fucking burns…. I need to feed…_

“You okay, man?” A man said looking at Aaron.

_Perfect._

“No…” Aaron panicked. “I-I got attacked, I don’t know… It just happened so fast.”

“Let me take you to the hospital. Can you move?”

“N-no… I don’t think I can…”

“Let me try and get you up.”

The man walked over to Aaron, he grabbed Aaron’s arm and put it over his shoulder. Aaron lifted up his other arm and gripped on the other man hard and bit his neck. The man flinched and tried to move away, but Aaron kept him in place, drinking his blood. Soon the burns on his face and arm where healing.

As soon as his wounds where healed, he stopped drinking and let the man go. The man fell to the ground, his body almost drained of blood. Aaron got up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“You know…” Aaron said, looking at the man. “I don’t think I need to go to the hospital anymore.”

Aaron walked out of the Alley into the streets where the only light was given off by the street lights and in the windows of businesses and houses.

“Guess I’ll go home, wash up and see if there are any other places to hit.” Aaron said. “Ouka’s not home yet so I can’t mess around him right now…” He sighed and rubbed his head. “Fucker threw a wrench in my plans with that fucking holy water.” He vanished in a cloud of dark smoke from the sidewalk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron reappeared in front of the house he shared with Ouka. He opened the door and saw Ouka on the couch, his face in his hands. He ran over hand crouched in front of Ouka.

“Ouka what’s wrong?!” Aaron asked. “Did something happen at-”

“Are you a vampire?” Ouka asked quietly.

“What?!”

Ouka looked up from his hands. It looked like he was crying.

“Are you a vampire?! Answer me!”

“Where did you come up with this?! I’m not a vampire-”

Ouka held up the mask he wore when he was out hunting. Aaron stopped stone cold and blinked.

“Where did you get that?”

“It’s mine, Aaron. I saw you with blood on your hands earlier this night and I sprayed holy water on you and…” Ouka covered his face again and started crying.

Aaron clenched his fist and sat next to Ouka quietly as he sobbed.

“What the hell where you doing on that roof…? Aaron asked quietly.

Ouka moved his hands out of face and Looked at Aaron in face with rage.

“ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST! ARE YOU A VAMPIRE OR NOT?!”

“YES I’M A FUCKING VAMPIRE! DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR FUCKING QUESTION?!”

“God dammit…” Ouka covered his face again. “I almost killed you tonight…”

“OUKA WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!”

“I hunt demons of the night that kill people…”

“Wait… Why are you hunting ‘demons’?”

“To make money.” Ouka uncovered his face and looked at Aaron, his eyes still filled with tears.

“I thought you got a job at an art gallery…”

“I lied… I told you that so wouldn’t try and get in the way and get killed…”

“Ouka... How…How the fuck do you do even do this I mean… God dammit…” Aaron rubbed his face and laid back in the couch.

“There’s an app that shows you where these things are and it tracks their locations biased on eye witnesses and their own tracking. When you kill your target, you have to take a picture and once they see you’ve killed your target, the money get transferred into your bank account.”

“So there was a price on me head?!”

“Yes…” Ouka started to cry again and Aaron held him. Ouka sobbed in his chest.

“How much was it?”

“$6500.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah. That’s how much most of the targets are. If you wanna become a target, you have to kill or hurt at least 40 people. You attacked over 50 people Aaron.”

Aaron looked up and sighed quietly.

“Is that what your ‘job’ is?” Ouka looked up. “Hurting and killing people?!”

“Well…”

Ouka pushed Aaron away and stood up.  “YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT HAVING A JOB! YOU WHERE OUT KILLING PEOPLE!”

Aaron stood up and looked at Ouka right in his face. “THAT’S BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO FEED ON YOU! THAT’S ALL I DO WHEN I GO OUT! I feed, go to a couple clubs, and that’s it!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a vampire?! We’ve known each other for 5 years you never told me you were a vampire?!”

“YOU CAN’T JUST TELL SOMEONE YOU’RE A VAMPIRE BECAUSE YOU’VE KNOWN THEM FOR 5 YEARS! WHAT IF THEY’D TRY AND KILL YOU?! JUST LIKE HOW YOU WOULD HAVE DONE TONIGHT!”

“I WOULD HAVE NOT HAVE KILLED YOU!” Ouka pushed Aaron back on the couch and ran upstairs into his room and slammed the door.

Aaron slumped back on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he sighed went upstairs to check on Ouka.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouka was crying in the bed, his face in a pillow, uncontrollably sobbing. He couldn’t believe he almost killed Aaron and that he lied to him about him being a vampire. He heard a knock on the bedroom door and covered his head with a pillow.

“Go away, Aaron!” He yelled out.

“Can we talk for a second, please?” Aaron pleaded.

“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

“Okay, Fine. I’ll be outside the door when you’re ready to talk.”

Aaron sat outside the door and put his head against the door. He sighed deeply and thought about teleporting into the room, but decided not to because Ouka could kill him out of anger. After about 15 minutes, Ouka opened up the door and let Aaron in. Aaron sat on the bed and Ouka set next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron said. “I should have told you as soon as we moved in together.”

“Yeah…” Ouka replied quietly. “I should have told you I was killing demons.”

“Well, now what?”

“I don’t know. Well, I know for starters, you need to get off that app as a target.”

“How?”

“Well, from what I know, once you stop killing and attacking people, your bounty goes down, soon, you just vanish off the app, because they assume that you either left the state or stopped hurting humans.”

“Sounds easy, but how am I going to feed?”

“How long can you go without feeding?”

“Let’s see…” Aaron looked up, fell back on the bed and sighed. “About a month…that’s the longest I’ve gone…But fair warning, things do get…ugly when I don’t feed.”

“Okay, hopefully, you won’t have to go long without feeding, maybe I can find some blood for you…”

“I hope you do. Now about your app…”

“I can’t give up on the app, just as long as I’m not hunting you doesn’t matter right? Plus if the average target is 6000 bucks and I kill about… six or seven per night…”

“That’s a lot of money.”

“Yeah…” Ouka fell back on the bed and Aaron wrapped his arm around Ouka.

“I love you.” Aaron said.

“I love you too.” Ouka replied.

Aaron plated a quick kiss on Ouka’s lips and Ouka laughed a little.

“It’s gonna take me a while to forgive you.”

“I know. But I think we’ll be okay. We’ve been though worse.”

“Yeah… I think I’m gonna go to bed…” Ouka got out of the bed. “I had a long night of finding out my boyfriend is a vampire and almost killing him.”

Aaron laughed. “And I had a long night my boyfriend is a hunter and almost got killed by him.”

Ouka chuckled a little and grabbed his pjs and walked out the room. He came back a few minutes later and flopped on the bed.

“Don’t feed on me while I sleep okay? And don’t go outside. Someone could kill you if they have the app.” Ouka pulled up a blanket and closed his eyes.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Just play a game or something…Just don’t go outside.”

“What if someone comes in the house and tries to kill me?

“They can’t do that…They’ll get in trouble and get kicked off the app…”

“Okay…”

Aaron laid next to Ouka until he fell asleep and looked over at him and almost bit his neck. He shook his head and left out the room and went downstairs and started playing a video game.


	3. Bite Me

It’s been roughly a month since Ouka tried to kill Aaron and he had to stop feeding or even going outside so he wouldn’t risk someone hunting and killing him. Ouka still continues to hunt the unruly creatures of the night while Aaron is forced to stay home. It’s beginning to take a toll on Aaron. He’s becoming more irritable, often lashing out for no reason whatsoever.

Ouka came home from hunting, he put his backpack on the floor next to the couch and called for Aaron. No answer. He went upstairs to their bedroom and slowly opened up the door.

“Aaron..?” Ouka called out.

When Ouka opened up the door all the way, Aaron was hovering in the top corner of the room. Aaron raised his head and hissed at Ouka, his eyes red, fangs bearing. Ouka jumped back and instinctively moved his hand as if he was reaching for something out of his backpack. Aaron blinked his eyes and floated back down on the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron said.

“What the fuck was that?!” Ouka yelled out. “If I had my backpack I would have shot you!”

“I was waiting for someone that wasn’t you so I could feed on them.”

“Seriously?!” Ouka sighed and slapped his sides with his arms. “Okay, I’m going to take a shower, and when I get done, you’re feeding on me, because I can’t take this anymore!”

 “I’m not feeding on you dammit! And whatever happened to trying to find me blood?!

“I tried to find you blood but it wasn’t human! I don’t know how you would have liked it or if it would have done something weird to you when you eat it!”

“I haven’t drank non-human blood in years. I always hated it.”

“See? I’m gonna go take my shower now, you better be ready to feed.”

Ouka went into the bathroom and Aaron sat on the bed and rubbed his face, groaning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later, Ouka came back into the bedroom with his pj’s on. He sat down next to Aaron and sighed.

“So...” Ouka said quietly. “How are we going to..?”

“I’m not feeding on you. That’s final.”

“Aaron come on.” Ouka showed his neck to Aaron. Aaron looked at Ouka, his breathing changed and he tried to look away.

“I’m not feeding on you dammit.” Aaron breathed out.  “What if I change you into a vampire?”

“I have to drink your blood in order for you to turn me, right? I don’t think I’ll be drinking your blood.”

“Yeah but…”

“Aaron, its fine. You need to feed right?”

“Yeah but…” His hands started shaking, he started looking at Ouka’s neck.

“Oh! Would this help? I read this in a book once.”

Ouka bit the tops on his pointer, middle and ring fingers and made lines of blood using the three fingers. Aaron started breathing hard. He opened his mouth and showed his fangs, his eyes turning bright read, redder than what they already where at that point. Aaron couldn’t fight it anymore, he nuzzled Ouka’s neck and licked the blood off that Ouka left on his lips, then…

Ouka felt a sharp pain in his neck and soon felt sucking. Ouka smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

“There we go…Feed as much as you… Can…” Ouka said.

He started feeling light headed and faint.

_I-is he really taking that much…?_ Ouka said to himself _Oh gosh I’m gonna-_

Ouka passed out before he could even finish his thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouka woke up slowly and lifted the upperpart of his body out of the bed. He clenched the right side of his neck and felt that a Band-Aid was wrapped around the section of his neck that Aaron had bit. Aaron was sitting on the left side of the bed. Ouka moved over and rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron said quietly.

“It’s okay…” Ouka replied. “Do you feel better now?”

“Much. I would have taken more, but once you passed out, I stopped.”

“Thanks for that…”

“You still sound pretty weak…”

“I’m fine…! I love you.”

Aaron looked at Ouka and Ouka flashed a weak smile.

“I love you too.”

Ouka moved over to try and get a kiss from Aaron. Aaron planted a kiss on Ouka’s lips. Ouka felt a sharp pain in his lips. When Aaron broke the kiss, he flashed a smile at Ouka, who was feeling his lips, and felt two bite marks on his bottom lip.

“Couldn’t help it, you taste amazing.” Aaron said with a chuckle.

“Obviously.” Ouka sighed.

Aaron laid back in the bed next to Ouka and Ouka wrapped his arms around him. He gave Ouka a kiss on the forehead.

“You should try and go back to sleep, you had a long night.”

 

“Goodnight Ouka.”

Aaron licked Ouka’s lips where he bit and the both of them feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought this chapter was going to be longer. Oh well, hopefully next time it will be longer and have some other "fun" things next time.


	4. A little love never hurt anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is a lewd chapter. Enjoy you sinners!

“What’s up with the bags?” Aaron asked Ouka, who had a big smile on his face.

“Oh, I just picked these up not too long ago, It’s something you might like~”

“Is it blood?”

“No it’s… Just wait I’ll show you!” Ouka run upstairs and Aaron looked at him shaking his head.

After a few minutes, Ouka came back in the room, Aaron had is back facing Ouka while he laid on the couch.

“Oh Aaron~” Ouka said. Aaron turned around too looked at Ouka and turned his whole body around.

Ouka came back into the room with nothing but a black lacy thong with matching stockings and gloves that went just below his shoulders.

“What do you think~? There was a sale and-”

Before Ouka could finish his sentence, Aaron teleported in front of Ouka and deeply kissed him, his tongue swirling around Ouka’s.

Ouka blushed and swirled his tongue around Aarons. They broke off the kiss and Ouka laughed.

“I guess you like it?” Ouka asked with a smile.

“Absolutely.” Aaron replied.

He walked back over on the couch and sat down on the couch.

“Come over here~” Aaron said gesturing for Ouka on the couch.

Ouka walked over to the couch and sat on Aaron’s lap. He kissed him again and Aaron returned it, sucking on Ouka’s tongue. Arron slid his hands into Ouka’s thong and massaged Ouka’s ass. Ouka moaned into the kiss and moved his hips on Aaron’s crotch.

“Wait.” Ouka said, breaking the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked.

“If you a vampire and you don’t have a blood flow…How the hell are you able to get-”

“Don’t ask me about it. I have no idea how I’m able to.”

“Okay…” Ouka just shrugged and went back to kissing and moving his hips. Aaron smirked a little and slowly started to slide the thong off and kept rubbing his ass. Ouka stopped him and Aaron looked at him

“How about we take this into the bedroom?” Ouka said with a smile.

“Sure~” Aaron replied.

Ouka got off Aaron’s lap and offered Aaron a hand. Aaron took it and they walked up to the bedroom together.

 

 

Once they got to the bedroom, Ouka crawled on the bed turned around to face Aaron. Aaron started taking off his clothes and once all of his clothes where off, he laid in the bed and Ouka started kissing down his body until he got to his cock. He kissed the tip of his cock and slips the tip in his mouth and started sucking on the tip. Aaron groaned and ran his fingers through Ouka’s hair.

“I love when you do that~”

Ouka smiled and slowly started moving his head up and down Aaron’s cock, occasionally going to lick the sides. Aaron shuddered and slowly raised his hips a little and continued to moan.

“Fuck this.” Aaron breathed out. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Okay~” Ouka giggled and slipped the thong off, standing above Aaron. He grabbed some lube from inside the dresser and rubbed it Aaron’s cock.

“I wanna try something.”

“What?”

Aaron got out of bed and stood by the bed.

“Come here and stand in front of me.

“Okay…” Ouka slowly moved slowly in front of Aaron.

Ouka gasped and Aaron picked up by his legs. Ouka looked back at Aaron with his eyes wide. Aaron just had a sly smirk on his face.

“I swear if you drop me…” Ouka said.

“Relax, I’m not going to drop you.” Aaron laughed out.

“O-Okay…”

Slowly, Aaron lowered Ouka on to his cock. Ouka moaned out quietly while he was being lowered.

“Oh-Oh god Aaron…”

Aaron started to move his hips thrusting into Ouka. Ouka moaned loudly and looked back at Aaron. Aaron planted a kiss on Ouka’s lips and they both where there, kissing and fucking each other. Aaron broke this kiss and nuzzled Ouka’s neck, almost getting ready to take a bite. Ouka put a hand on his neck and Aaron sighed.

“S-Seriously?” Aaron breathed out.

“I-I’ll tell you when you can.” Ouka said, between moans. “Just keep g-going…”

“Fine.”

Aaron stopped thrusting and let Ouka back down on the floor. Ouka walked over on the bed and laid on his back, his hands reaching up for Aaron. Aaron crawled in between Ouka’s legs, licked one of his legs, and bit it, drawing blood. Ouka moaned as he felt Aaron sucking. Aaron let go and continued to crawl towards Ouka until his face was in front of Ouka’s.

He kissed him again and a small stream of blood escaped from their mouth as they kissed. Ouka didn’t seem to mind and they broke the kiss while Aaron slid back inside Ouka. Ouka maned and moved his hips with Aaron’s thrusts, moaning seeming with him. He wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist, making it so he could thrusting deep inside him.

“Oh, Fuck… O-Ouka, I’m gonna…”

“M-me Too...”

Aaron thrusted as hard he could and Ouka moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s chest.

“B-bite me…” Ouka breathed out. “Bite me now please…”

Aaron eyes flashed red and he didn’t even ask if it was okay. He bit right into Ouka’s neck and Ouka came no sooner. His cum shooting all over his stomach, screaming in a seemingly unknown language. Aaron soon came afterwards, his cum shooting inside Ouka, all while moaning into the bite.

They stayed in that position until Aaron stopped feeding and slipped out of Ouka, a small stream of cum leaving from inside him. Ouka was a disgruntled mess, breathing hard and two bite marks in him, one in his thighs and the other his neck. Aaron laid next to Ouka and Ouka went over and wrapped his arm around Aaron. Aaron licked the bite mark on Ouka’s neck and the both of them fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“…Motherfucker! Just die already!” A girl called out with a mask on, firing a gun at a man.

 Once the man fall over, she went over to the body and took a picture of the body. She pulled out a box of matches and lit the body on fire. Her phone made a noise and she looked at it.

_Your kill has been received and approved by our moderators. Your pay will be transferred immediately. There are currently no more missions in your area._

“Bullshit.” She said

“Yo Amia! A man called out behind her.

She turned around and saw her two companions running towards her.

“What’s up? You find that vampire?”

“Yeah! He’s not that far from here! You wanna try and hunt him now?”

“No.” Amia replied. “It’s getting light out, even if he’s still out, he’s be returning to his nest, and we can’t go after them when it’s daytime or we’ll get banned, let’s just save it for tomorrow.”

“Cool.”

“Let’s meet up again tomorrow night, and tomorrow, that vampire is gonna fucking burn in hell!”

They cheered and Amia looked at her phone at a picture.

 

It was a smeared picture of Aaron, with a bloody mouth and his fangs out, attacking who had taken the photo.

 

“ _Soon fucker.”_ She said to herself. _“Soon.”_


End file.
